1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing device and a processing method that executes processing corresponding to a processing request acquired from a user via a server in a cloud computing system.
2. Background Technology
A cloud computing system has been known, which provides service for causing a specified printer to conduct printing by e-mail transmission (for example, Patent Document 1). This cloud computing system (hereinafter, referred to as printing system) has a server, and when the server receives specified e-mail, the server generates print data corresponding to a specified printer based on the e-mail. The specified printer registered in the server acquires print data from the server and conducts printing. Accordingly, a user of the printing system can use a printer that is registered in the printing system even if a printer driver is not installed in a communication terminal such as a PC (personal computer) or a smartphone.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-71257 (Patent Document 1), is an example of the related art.